


Siostry

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bez względu na to, jak bardzo się stara, Zuzanna zawsze jest od Łucji trochę gorsza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siostry

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadania oryginalnie opublikowane na forum Mirriel w 2009 roku, zbetowane (jak zwykle) przez **Marchew**. Napisane po przeczytaniu _Księcia Kaspiana_ , ale umiejscowione raczej w realiach filmowych. Bezczelna nadinterpretacja.

To Łucja odkrywa Narnię. Znajduje przejście w starej szafie, poznaje pana Tumnusa i dostaje zaproszenie na podwieczorek z faunem. To Łucja musi przekonywać do istnienia magicznej krainy resztę rodzeństwa.

(To Łucja jest główną bohaterką tej opowieści. Zuzanna tylko przeszkadza).

 

* * *

 

Zuzanna bardzo kocha Łucję — bo jak można jej nie kochać? Złotowłosa, roześmiana, śliczna jak obrazek Łucja Pevensie jest szczerą, odważną i pełną wiary w cuda dziewczynką, która podbija serce każdego, kogo pozna. Ma w sobie dziecięcą niewinność, radość życia, nieposkromioną energię i serce tak wielkie, że jest w nim miejsce nie tylko dla przyjaciół, ale i dla wrogów.

Łucja patrzy na świat szeroko otwartymi, pełnymi ufności, błękitnymi oczami. I kocha świat, który widzi, a on kocha ją.     

 

* * *

 

Zuzanna jest tą, która nie wierzy. To znaczy, na początku nie wierzą wszyscy, ale nikt tak mocno jak Zuzanna. Zbuntowany i trochę zagubiony Edmund, którego umysł zatruło ptasie mleczko Białej Czarownicy, w pierwszej chwili też tak reaguje, ale w tej kpinie i pogardzie, jaką okazuje młodszej siostrze, jest chyba za dużo ognia jak na zwykłą niewiarę. W głębi duszy Edmund czuje, że Narnia istnieje, ale wówczas ma w sobie tyle młodzieńczego gniewu, że nie chce tego przyjąć do wiadomości. Woli drażnić Łucję i wyżywać się na niej, dać upust swojej złości. A potem, kiedy jako drugi poznaje prawdę, tylko udaje. Piotr początkowo zwyczajnie lekceważy niewiarygodną historię, tak jak starsze rodzeństwo zawsze zbywa wymysły młodszego. Jednak bardzo szybko odzywa się w nim żyłka poszukiwacza przygód i to on proponuje, aby poradzili się w tej sprawie Profesora.

Dla Zuzanny nie ma _o co_ się radzić. Zuzanna nie wierzy w Narnię. Szczerze, bez wahania, po prostu.

(Łucja jest w tej opowieści Narnią, a Zuzanna głosem rozsądku, którego się nie słucha).

 

* * *

 

Zuzanna szanuje Łucję — bo jak można jej nie szanować? Potężna, śmiała i zdecydowana Łucja z Narnii jest wielką królową, ulubienicą swego ludu. Doskonale jeździ konno, włada mieczem i strzela z łuku. Nie raz brała udział w rycerskich turniejach i nie raz pokonywała silniejszych od siebie zawodników. Panowie, którzy nie doceniają młodej królowej i grzeszą pychą, lądują zwykle u stóp jej jabłkowitej klaczy, wytrąceni z równowagi szybkim, sprytnym uderzeniem. Łucja śmieje się wtedy dźwięcznie, ale ponieważ nie ma w jej śmiechu ani odrobiny złośliwości, tylko szczera radość z udanej psoty, powaleni rycerzy nigdy nie chowają do niej urazy.

— Niech żyje królowa Łucja! — krzyczą z uwielbieniem.

A Łucja śmieje się jeszcze piękniej.

 

* * *

 

Pewnie dlatego Aslan wybiera Łucję. Czasem Piotra, czasem Edmunda, ale najczęściej Łucję. Nigdy Zuzannę. Zuzanna miała kiedyś o to żal do Lwa, ale po latach zrozumiała, że niesłusznie. Bo Łucja zawsze, bez względu na wszystko, wierzy. A Zuzanna zawsze, bez względu na wszystko, ma w sobie tej wiary dokładnie odrobinę za mało.

(Łucja widzi więcej, bo patrzy sercem. Zuzanna patrzy oczami, więc nie widzi nic).

 

* * *

 

Zuzanna zazdrości Łucji — bo jak można jej nie zazdrościć? Łucja uosabia wszystko to, czym Zuzanna chciałaby być, a czym nigdy nie będzie. Obserwując siostrę, Zuzanna często się zastanawia, gdzie popełnia błąd. Co sprawia, że Łucja jest prawdziwą bohaterką baśni, mityczną heroiną, o której bardowie będą śpiewać pieśni, a ona, Zuzanna, tylko tłem dla jej historii? Nie powinny przecież tak bardzo się od siebie różnić, _nie mają prawa_ tak bardzo się od siebie różnić — wychowały się przecież w tej samej rodzinie, w tym samym miasteczku i spędziły w Narnii prawie tyle samo czasu. Obie były przy śmierci Aslana, obie były z nim, gdy zdobywał zamek Czarownicy, obie walczyły w bitwie pod Beruną i obie zostały koronowane na królowe.

Ale to Łucja otrzymała eliksir, dzięki któremu może nieść pomoc. Zuzanna ze swoim magicznym rogiem może tylko o tę pomoc prosić.

 

* * *

 

Łucja jest też ulubioną siostrą Piotra i Edmunda. Zuzanna chce wierzyć, że to dlatego, że jest najmłodsza, a najmłodsze dzieci są zawsze tymi ukochanymi. Zuzanny jako starszej z sióstr nikt nigdy nie rozpieszczał, wszyscy natomiast oczekiwali, że się nimi zaopiekuje. Poważna, odpowiedzialna Zuzanna, która nie potrzebuje nikogo, by się nad nią rozczulał, tak jak Piotr nad Łucją. Samodzielna, roztropna Zuzanna, która poradzi sobie bez wsparcia, jakiego Edmund zawsze udzielał swojej małej siostrzyczce.

Oczywiście Zuzanna nie mogła długo tak się oszukiwać, bo przecież wiedziała, że Łucja nigdy nie była od niej słabsza. Po prostu chłopcy woleli słuchać radosnego szczebiotu młodszej dziewczynki niż narzekań i wątpliwości wiecznie zatroskanej Zuzanny.

(Łucja gra rolę tej dobrej, a Zuzanna złej siostry).

 

* * *

 

Zuzanna nienawidzi Łucji, tak jak tylko można nienawidzić kogoś, kogo się kocha. Gwałtownie, w chwilach zwątpienia i szaleństwa, po to tylko, by już po chwili wstydzić się tego uczucia bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek innego postępku. I tak właśnie jest z Zuzanną, która zawsze dręczy się i gryzie, pozwalając, aby palące wyrzuty sumienia zżerały ją od środka. Zuzanna nie rozumie, dlaczego to robi sobie i Łucji, dlaczego pielęgnuje w sobie tę zawiść i żal, skoro nie przynosi jej to nic prócz zażenowania. Robi wszystko, żeby wynagrodzić niewinnej i nieświadomej niczego siostrze krzywdę, ale co z tego, skoro w chwilę później popełnia dokładnie ten sam grzech?

Ponieważ Zuzanna bardzo kocha Łucję, to przez tę miłość ma poczucie winy i w końcu zaczyna nienawidzić samej siebie.

 

* * *

 

Aslan może mówić, że to dlatego, że ona i Piotr są już za starzy, ale Zuzanna mu nie wierzy. Wiek nie ma przecież nic wspólnego z Narnią, myśli, gdy Wielki Lew tłumaczy wszystko jej i bratu, w końcu w Narnii też żyją dorośli ludzie, to nie Nibylandia. Piotr blednie, ale przyjmuje ten wyrok — bo to jest dla nich wyrok — w spokoju i z godnością. Zuzanna, której chce się płakać, opanowuje się i milczy, jej twarz nieodgadnioną maską. Nie wie, czym zasłużył sobie na to Piotr, może nie był tak wspaniały, jak myślała, może też zwątpił i teraz ponosi za to karę. Zuzanna tego nie wie i nie chce wiedzieć, bo jej to nie obchodzi. Wystarczy, że ma pewność co do siebie. Okazała się niegodna, za słaba, zbyt praktyczna i za mało ufna. W przeciwieństwie do Łucji. Od początku wiedziała, że sen kiedyś się skończy, że pewnego dnia przestanie być królową Narnii i będzie już tylko Zuzanną Pevensie z Finchley, przeciętną, niczym się niewyróżniającą dziewczynką. W przeciwieństwie do Łucji.

Zawsze to wiedziała.

(Łucja jest w końcu Mężna, a Zuzanna tylko Łagodna).

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
